Luna Eclipsed/Gallery
Celebrations S2E04 Spike walking.png|Come on! S2E04 Spike putting hand on face.png|We are going to be late for the Nightmare Night festival. S2E04 Twilight coming out.png|Here I am. Twilight's costume S02E04.png|TADA!!! S2E04 Spike looking.png|Uh, what? Spike guessing what Twilight's costume is S2E04.png|Strutting her stuff Spike confused S2E4.png|"Huh? Are you that one kooky grandpa..." Spike confused 2 S2E4.png|"...from the Ponyville Retirement Village?" Twilight mad S02E04.png|"I'm Star Swirl the Bearded!" Spike blank stare S2E4.png|Huh, don't get it. S2E04 Twilight explaining about Star Swirl.png|"Father of the amniomorphic spells?" Spike blank stare close up S2E4.png|Still don't get it. Twilight "Did you even read" S2E04.png|"Did you even read that book I gave you about obscure unicorn history?" Spike about to respond S2E4.png|Must...give...an answer! Spike nervous S2E4.png|Oh, did you hear that? Spike nervous 2 S2E4.png|"That sounds important!" Twilight-Tornado! S2E4.png|Twilight Tornado! Twilight Derp S2E4.png|Twilight has gone derpy Starswirl the Octopus S02E04.png|I like your scarf Spike answering the door S2E4.png|Hello, poni- Spike startled S2E4.png|Ahh! Spike calming down S2E4.png|Do dragons get scared? S2E04 Trick-or-treaters.png|"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" S2E04 Spike at the door.png|Oh, just kids. Spike leaving the doorway S2E4.png|I'll get the candy. S2E04 Twilight at the door.png|"Hi, everypony." Granny Smith taking care of foals S2E04.png|"Happy Nightmare Night, Granny Smith." Granny Smith "I was supposed to be asleep five hours ago" S2E04.png|"I should have been asleep five hours ago." Spike holding the candy bowl S2E4.png|Here is candy S2E04 Pipsqueak going through.png|This is Pipsqueak, coming through! Pipsqueak Facebook preview S2E04.png|Pipsqueak the Pirate! Pipsqueak Pirate 1 S2E4.png|Weee Pipsqueak Pirate 2 S2E4.png|Kraken Pipsqueak Pirate 3 S2E4.png|Where is the kraken S2E04 Pipsqueak falling to ground.png|Would'a been quite a trip. Pipsqueak saluting S2E4.png|"Pipsqueak the Pirate, at your service!" S2E4 Twilight Spike and Pipsqueak.PNG|"It's my very first Nightmare Night!" S2E04 Twilight 'from Trottingham'.png|"Since you moved here from Trottingham?" S2E04 Pipsqueak 'Ever!'.png|"My first Nightmare Night ever!" Pinkie Pie chicken costume cluck Facebook preview S2E04.png|POOF! A pink chicken appears! Pinkie Pie wants candies S02E04.png|"Enough chit-chat. Time is candy!" Spike staring at Pinkie S2E4.png|Pinkie, I'm not sure how to break it to you, but...You're not exactly the target demographic for free candy. Pinkie Pie "Too old?" S2E04.png|...You're going to raise a fuss about target demographics on this show? Pinkie Gasp S2E4.png|Why do you even think that?! Pinkie "Never!" S2E04.png|"Never!" Twilight whatev S02E04.png|Fair enough. S2E4 Twilight gives a piece of candy to Pinkie Pie.PNG|Giving Pinkie Pie some candy. Pinkie Pie looks at her candy container S2E04.png|Don't worry, candy, you will be mine. S2E04 Pinkie looking at bell.png|Huh? Twilight showing her costume S02E04.png|So, what do you think? S2E04 Pinkie 'great costume'.png|"Great costume, Twilight!" Spike smiling at Pinkie S2E4.png|"You make a fantastic weirdo clown!" Pinkie Pie pecking the candy bowl S2E4.png|Pinkie eating all the candy Twilight hey! S02E04.png|A clown? At least I didn't disguise myself as Scootaloo! S2E4 Twilight and Spike.PNG|C'mon, let's just go already. Spike following Twilight S2E4.png|Look at this cape... Granny SMith following the fillies S2E04.png|There's Granny Smith again... Twilight "These are hoof-stitched" S2E04.png|"Look at the borders on these robes. These are hoof-stitched!" Spike shrug S2E4.png|"Heh, it's a great costume. Grandpa." Spike smug S2E4.png|Twilight's not happy with Spike mocking her costume. Twilight mad again S02E04.png|Good thing she's not Medusa... S2E04 Twilight walking.png|"Star Swirl the Bearded is only the most important conjurer of the pre-classical era." S2E04 Big McIntosh pulling hay wagon.png|We're on a hay wagon! Twilight "he created more than 200 spells" S2E04.png|"He created more than 200 spells!" S2E04 Ponies dancing.png|Several costumed ponies, dancing. S2E04 Twilight talking.png|"Maybe I should start a pony group to teach ponies about history." S2E04 Twilight 'will love it'.png|"I bet everypony will love it." Spike scarfing candy S2E4.png|Sugar rush maybe coming so lay off the candy! Spike shoveling candy into his mouth S2E4.png|What's that? I can't hear you over how tasty these candies are. S2E04 Spike runs into Twilight.png|Watch out next time, Spike. Spike dazed S2E4.png|Spike talking, but Twilight's looking for somepony... Twilight 'we're here' S2E4.png|The two in an adorable paired costume as Raggedy Ann and Andy. S2E04 Twilight 'something to eat'.png|"Should we get something to eat?" Spike full S2E4.png|I told you so Spike belch S2E4.png|Spike belches, Twilight stands dumbfounded. Spike covering his mouth S2E4.png|Spike HAD belched, Twilight is... unimpressed. S2E04 Pinkie with candy.png|"Twilight, Twilight! Look at our haul!" Pinkie showing Twilight her haul S2E04.png Pinkie Pie om S02E04.png|Pinkie Pie smiles at the amount of candy she has... Pinkie Pie nom S02E04.png|... and begins feeding on it, eagerly! S2E04 Rainbow Dash on roof.png|Must find the perfect targets. S2E04 Rainbow Dash looking.png|Ah, found it. S2E04 Pinkie talking.png|Uh, Pinkie? I think you should look up. Something shocking is about to happen. Rainbow Dash prepares to strike S2E04.png|Rainbow Dash attacks! Rainbow Dash strikes the cloud S2E04.png|Hitting the cloud Pinkie shocked s2e04.png|Pinkie Freaks out Pinkie scared S2E4.png|Aieee! Code Tirek! Code Tirek! Run away! S2E04 Twilight looking at foals running away.png|They're quick S2E04 Twilight 'Rainbow Dash'.png|"Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash rolling on the cloud laughing S2E04.png|Rainbow Dash laughs atop her lightning cloud. S2E04 Rainbow on thundercloud.png|"Lighten up, old timer." S2E04 Rainbow on thundercloud 2.png|"This is the best night of the year for pranks." Twilight "Look what you did to Spike" S2E04.png|"Look what you did to Spike." Spike choking on candy S2E4.png|Spike rapidly coughing. S2E04 Twilight looking at Rainbow on thundercloud.png|"Aw, it's all in good fun." Rainbow Dash sees another group to scare S2E04.png|''There's another group over there!'' S2E04 Twilight looking at Spike on ground.png|Spike, you're still there? S2E04 Twilight carrying Spike.png|Let's just go now. S2E04 Pony grabbing fruit with teeth.png|Catching an apple. S2E04 Twilight, Spike and Applejack.png|"Happy Nightmare Night, Applejack." Applejack in her scarecrow costume S02E04.png|"Howdy Spike! Hey, Twilight! Nice costume!" Spike and Twilight happy S2E4.png|Twilight is thankful for the compliment... Spike thinks Applejack is praising his costume S2E04.png|"Thanks! I'm a dragon." Twilight "She means me, Spike" S2E04.png|"She means me, Spike." Applejack greeting Twilight and Spike S2E4.png|"With that beard, I reckon you're some sorta country music singer." Applejack "some sort of country singer" S2E04.png Twilight annoyed S2E4.png|"While y'all are here, you feel like bobbing for an apple?" Derpy hooves apples S2E4.png|Derpy Hooves and Golden Harvest bobbing for apples. Golden Harvest S02E04.png Golden Harvest reaching for an apple S2E04.png|Golden Harvest about to bob an apple. Derpy plug S2E4.png|Derpy! That's not how you bob for an apple! Golden Harvest and Derpy S02E04.png|Wait, Derpy, DON'T PULL THA-... too late... Derpy Plugpull S2E4.png|I emptied your tub... Zecora's tale Double crowd S2E04.png|The crowd has been doubled! S2E04 Mayor on the stage.png|Rainbow colored clown wig, nice S2E04 Ponies and Spike cheering.png|Several ponies gather to the base of the stage. S2E04 Mayor at the lectern.png|The Mayor loves clowning around on occasion. S2E04 Crowd watching.png|Lots of ponies in costumes... S2E04 Mayor 'to hear the legend'.png|"To hear the legend of..." S2E04 Mayor 'Night Mare Mooon'.png|"...Night Mare Moooon!" S2E04 Mayor laughing.png|The Mayor executes a marvelous evil laugh, buuuut... S2E04 Spike talking to Twilight.png|"Spooky voice might work if she wasn't dressed like that." Twilight heh S02E04.png|Twilight giggles at Spike's quip. S2E04 Mayor presenting.png|Presenting Zecora. S2E04 Green smoke.png|A mysterious green fog appears on stage... Zecora With Spiders In Her Hair S2E04.png|... Enter: Zecora, through the lime-green haze. S2E04 Ponies walking to the statue.png|Several young fillies and colts, walk to a Nightmare Moon statue. S2E04 Zecora telling story.png|"I'll tell you where you got your fears of Nightmare Night." Zecora Looking at NMM Statue S2E04.png|Zecora tells a horror story. Nightmare Moon Statue S2E4.png|The statue of Night Mare Moon. S2E04 Zecora blowing green dusts.png|With these green dusts, you will see the illusion that is just. S2E04 Green smoke emitted.png|Emit the green smoke! Nightmare Moon Vision 1 S2E4.png|From Zecora's green smoke, comes the terror of the night: Nightmare Moon! Nightmare Moon vision 2 S2E4.png|The Illusion of Nightmare Moon charges at the young foals! S2E04 Pipsqueak and foal looking at scary face.png|Those eyes are watching us. Nightmare Moon Vision 3 S2E4.png|Night Mare Moon will gobble you up! S2E04 Pipsqueak and foal screaming.png|Run! S2E04 Zecora coming out from smoke.png|Do you think this is why her toy glows? S2E04 Pipsqueak running away.png|Night Mare Moon is gonna get us! S2E04 Pipsqueak hitting statue.png|You should watch where you going. S2E04 Pipsqueak looking up.png|Oh no... Nightmare Moon Statue 2 S2E4.png|As terrifying as the real thing! S2E04 Pipsqueak backing up.png|Must...escape. S2E04 Pinkie and Pipsqueak screaming.png|"AAHHH!!!" S2E04 Zecora and green dust.png|Zecora tosses more green powder into the air! Nightmare Moon Vision 4 S2E4.png|Nightmare Moon descends, upon these three friends. Nightmare Moon Vision 5 S2E4.png|Nightmare Moon scares some more poor foals. S2E04 Night Mare Moon illusion.png|Unable to see any ponies, Nightmare Moon disappears! S2E04 Zecora looking down.png|What is it, Pipsqueak? S2E04 Pipsqueak talking to Zecora.png|"If we wear costumes to hide from Night Mare Moon, so she won't gobble us up, how come we still need to give her some of our candy?" S2E04 Zecora talking to Pipsqueak.png|Ah, yes, that is a perfect question. S2E04 Zecora blowing green dusts 2.png|Blow this dust and an answer will be given. Nightmare Moon Vision 6 S2E4.png|"Fill up her belly with a treat or two..." S2E04 Night Mare Moon illusion walking.png|"... so she won't return..." S2E04 Night Mare Moon illusion almost about to gobble.png|"... to come... eat... you!" S2E04 Pinkie screaming.png|AHHH! Pinkie and foals quickly donating S2E4.png|All your candy are belong to Nightmare Moon! S2E04 Pinkie looking up.png|What's going on? S2E04 Moving cloud and moon.png|The clouds are moving. Zecora Halloween Scare S2E4.png|Zecora makes her third debut. S2E04 Princess Luna coming out.png|Oh, here she comes. Luna's guards S2E04.png|Luna's guards who pull her carriage. S2E04 Pinkie and foals backing up.png|The ponies are intimidated by Luna's guards. Twilight ooh S02E04.png|Twilight is intimidated by the sight of Luna's guards. S2E04 Spike, Twilight and foal holding down.png|DUCK! Princess Luna on the chariot S2E04.png|Princess Luna arrives on the Tirekmobile S2E04 Twilight looking up.png|Twilight is worried about what is happening. Pinkie Pie scared S02E04.png|Pinkie is fear-struck by the sight of Nightmare Moon. Pinkie Pie 'It's Nightmare Moon! Run!' S2E4.png|Pinkie's being chicken now! Wait... Zecora Running S2E4.png|Zecora running away from Luna Luna's face illuminated by lightning S2E04.png|Hooded Luna Luna's arrival Pinkie Pie fleeing into Ponyville with foals S2E04.png|Costumed ponies see a commotion heading their way. S2E04 Pinkie and foals running away.png|Perfect Pinkie-style Panic! S2E04 Twilight looking up 2.png|Several ponies see the terrifying Nightmare Moon in her chariot. S2E04 Princess Luna coming down.png|And there she is, descending from her chariot. S2E04 Luna with hoodie on.png|Luna with her hood on. Luna Entrance S2E4.png|Lightning Princess Luna reveals herself S2E04.png|Luna with no hoodie on Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png|Several Ponies bow in fear. Twilight oh Princess Luna! S02E04.png|"Princess Luna!" S2E04 Spike putting Twilight down.png|What are you doing, Spike? S2E04 Spike shh.png|Shh. S2E04 Princess Luna walking.png|Princess Luna's cloak flutters in the wind... Luna Cape S2E4.png|... and the cloak is revealed to be... BATS! Luna wings spread S2E4.png|Princess Luna brandishes her wings. S2E04 Cloud Kicker looking at Luna.png|Must be the season of the witch. Luna Stare S2E4.png|Princess Luna frowns at a citizen of Ponyville. Cloud Kicker freaking out at Luna S2E4.png|Cloud Kicker, screaming at the sight of Princess Luna. S2E04 Cloud Kicker scared.png|She's smiling at me. S2E04 Luna 'Citizens of Ponyville!'.png|"Citizens of Ponyville!" S2E04 Luna talking.png|"We have graced your tiny village with our presence, ..." S2E04 Luna 'Behold'.png|"...so that you might behold..." Luna Evil S2E4.png|"The real princess..." Princess Luna real of night S2E4.png|"...of the night!" S2E04 Luna talking 2.png|"A creature of nightmares no longer, but instead a pony..." S2E04 Luna talking 3.png|"...who desires your love and admiration!" S2E04 Ponies backing up from Luna.png|"Together we shall change this dreadful celebration into a bright and..." Princess Luna "bright and glorious feast!" S02E04.png|...glorious feast!" S2E04 Pinkie 'did you hear that'.png|"Did you hear that, everypony?" Pinkie "Nightmare Moon is gonna..." S2E04.png|"Nightmare Moon is gonna..." S2E04 Pinkie 'feast on us all'.png|"...feast on us all!" VeryScaredIndeed S02E04.png|Pinkie Pie and the foals screaming. Princess Luna stand what S2E4.png|Princess Luna hears a major understanding regarding her presence. Princess Luna What!! S2E4.png|"WHAT!?" Luna Disapointment S2E4.png|"No, children, no!" Princess Luna no reason S2E4.png|"You have no reason to fear us!" S2E04 Luna talking 4.png|"Screams of delight is what your Princess desires." S2E04 Luna 'not screams of'.png|"Not screams of..." Luna Stomp S2E4.png|"...terror!" Princess Luna beautiful eyes S2E4.png|Angered expression. Beautiful eyes. S2E04 Luna looking at Mayor.png|"Madame Mayor..." S2E04 Luna about to point on Mayor.png|"Thy Princess hath arrived!" S2E04 Mayor scared.png|Even the Mayor is scared of Luna. Princess Luna well... S2E4.png|Well...I'm waiting. S2E04 Luna pointing at Raven.png|An act of honor, met with fear. S2E04 Luna talking 5.png|"What is the matter with you?" S2E04 Luna pointing at Raven 2.png|"Raven" quails in fear. Luna pointing at Sassaflash S02E04.png|'Sassaflash' shivers in terror. S2E04 Luna pointing at Berry Punch and Dizzy.png|Berry Punch is still quite afraid of Princess Luna. Princess Luna very well S2E4.png|"Very well then!" Princess Luna be that way S2E4.png|"Be that way!" Royalcanterlotfarewell.png|"We won't even bother with the Royal Canterlot Farewell!" Twilight "I'm gonna go talk to her" S2E04.png|"I'm gonna try to talk to her." S2E04 Twilight getting pulled.png|Hmm? S2E04 Spike pulling Twilight's cape.png|"You can't talk to her! She's Nightmare Moon!" S2E04 Twilight pulling cape away from Spike.png|"No, she's not." S2E04 Twilight 'back to good'.png|"I saw the Elements of Harmony change her back to good." Twilight Meets Luna Twilight looking for Luna S2E04.png|Twilight searches for the prideful Princess. S2E4 Twilight statue shadow.png|What is that a shadow of? S2E04 Luna in front of statue.png|Luna lying before the Nightmare Moon statue, alone. Luna Sad 1 S2E4.png|Twilight approaches Princess Luna. Twilight greeting Luna S2E04.png|"Princess Luna? Hi, my name is-" Luna Stand S2E4.png|"Star-Swirl the Bearded. Commendable costume!" Princess Luna got the bells right S2E4.png|"Thou even got the bells right." S2E04 Twilight 'Thank you'.png|"Thank you." Twilight Delight S2E4.png|"Finally." S2E04 Twilight looking at costume.png|"Someone who gets my costume." Luna Sad 2 S2E4.png|Awkward pause, accompanied by a confused, expectant stare. S02E04 Twilight and Luna.png|Twilight Sparkle and Princess Luna under ther shadow of the statue of Nightmare Moon. S2E04 Twilight 'My actual name is...'.png|"My actual name is..." S2E04 Luna 'Twilight Sparkle'.png|"Twilight Sparkle." Twilight upset S2E4.png|Twilight worries about the reaction she is recieving from Princess Luna. Princess Luna it was thou S2E4.png|Uh-Oh... S02E04 Luna gathers the dark.png|'"It was thou who unleashed the Elements of Harmony upon us..."' Luna Evil 2 S2E4.png|'"And took away our dark powers!"' Twilight blown away by Luna's royal Canterlot voice S02E04.png|Princess Luna's voice is a force of nature in itself! S02E04 Twilight nervous.png|"... and that was a good thing, right?" Princess Luna be happier! S2E4.png|"We could not be happier." S02E04 Was it not clear.png|"Is that not clear?" S02E04 Twilight you dont need to shout.png|"It sounds more like you're yelling at me..." S02E04 Luna traditional voice.png|"But this is the traditional royal Canterlot voice!" Princess Luna its tradition S2E4.png|"It is tradition to speak using the royal 'we', and to use..." S02E04 Luna full blast.png|'"This MUCH volume when addressing our subjects!!!"' S02E04 Twilight blown costume.png|O_O S2E04 Twilight adjusting beard.png|Twilight Sparkle fixes her beard... S02E04 Twilight straightens out.png|... and her hat. S2E04 Twilight talking 2.png|"You know, that might explain why your appearance was met with..." S2E04 Luna looking.png|"...mixed results." Princess Luna huh S2E4.png|Huh. Princess Luna "Change our approach?" S02E04.png|'"Change our approach?!' S2E04 Twilight 'Lower the volume'.png|"Lower the volume." S2E04 Luna ohh.png|"Ohh." S2E04 Luna 'for a thousand years'.png|"We have been locked away for a thousand years." S2E04 Luna 'not sure we can'.png|"We are not sure we can." Voice lessons S2E04 Twilight and Luna walking to Fluttershy's cottage.png|Fluttershy can help you control your voice. S2E04 Twilight and Luna in front of door.png|"She's delicate and demure with the sweetest little voice." S2E04 Twilight knocking door.png|Are you in there, Fluttershy? S2E04 Fluttershy shouting from inside the door.png|"Go away! No candy here! Visitors not welcome on Nightmare Night!" Angry Princess Luna looking at Twilight S02E04.png|Twilight's having a hard time convincing Princess Luna of Fluttershy's 'nature'. S2E04 Twilight calling out Fluttershy.png|"Fluttershy. It's me, Twilight." Fluttershy answering door S2E4.png|Oh, it is you... Luna Angry 2 S2E4.png|"Oh, and Nightmare Moon..." Fluttershy S02E04.png|"Nightmare Moon!?" Fluttershy's reaction to seeing Princess Luna S2E4.png|Fluttershy screams in fear of Nightmare Moon! S2E04 Door closed.png|Fluttershy quickly closed the door. S2E04 Twilight 'wait right here'.png|"Wait right here." While I get Fluttershy out. Princess Luna see how it goes S2E4.png Princess Luna waiting S2E4.png|Princess Luna waiting for Twilight to bring out Fluttershy. Twilight pushes Fluttershy towards Princess Luna S2E04.png|C'mon, Fluttershy. Luna just wants to say hello... Luna Shake S2E4.png|Pleased to meet you... S2E04 Fluttershy going back to cottage.png S2E04 Twilight bringing Fluttershy back to outside.png|Come back here, you. Twilight holds Fluttershy with her magic S2E04.png Fluttershy and Luna S02E04.png S2E04 Princess Luna talking.png|"Twilight Sparkle has spoken the sweetness of thy voice." S2E04 Princess Luna talking 2.png|"We ask, thou teachest to us to speak as loud thou speakest." Fluttershy cowering S2E4.png|Okay. S2E04 Princess Luna talking 3.png|"Shall our lessons begin?" Fluttershy frightened on the ground S2E04.png|Okay... S2E04 Princess Luna talking 4.png|"Shall we mimic thy voice?" Fluttershy looks at Princess Luna in fear S2E04.png|Okay... Fluttershy scared2 S02E04.png|"How is this?" Fluttershy 'Perfect, lesson over' S2E4.png|Perfect, lesson over. S2E04 Twilight closing door.png|You..shall not...pass! Fluttershy SPLAT S2E4.png|I told you about doors. S2E04 Twilight 'a little quieter'.png|"A little quieter, Princess." S2E04 Luna 'how is...this'.png|"How is...this?" Twilight and Fluttershy S02E04.png Fluttershy Derp 1 S2E4.png S2E04 Fluttershy 'yes'.png|"Yes." S2E04 Luna 'How'.png|"How..." S2E04 Luna 'About'.png|"...about..." S2E04 Luna 'Now'.png|"...now?" S2E04 Twilight 'Now you're getting it'.png|"Now you're getting it." S2E04 Luna 'How about now'.png|"And how about now?" Twilight and Luna S2E04.png Fluttershy almost there... S02E04.png|Where do you think you're going? Princess Luna holding Fluttershy S02E04.png|Such a durable spine! Princess Luna holding Fluttershy on her shoulder S02E04.png|Not what it looks like... S2E04 Pinkie walking.png|Oh, here she comes again. S2E04 Pinkie 'Night Mare Moon is here'.png|"Night Mare Moon is here and.." ScaredPinkie S02E04.png|"Yikes!" S2E04 Pinkie looking at Luna holding Fluttershy.png|What did she do to Fluttershy? Derpyshy S02E04.png|Fluttershy's cuteness is amazingly unbreakable! S2E04 Pinkie shouting.png|She stole Fluttershy's voice so she can't scream when she gobbles her up! Fillys Stand 2 S2E4.png S2E04 Luna looking at foals running away.png|No! Not again! Princess Luna "Nay children wait!" S2E4.png|"Nay children wait!" Princess Luna oops S2E4.png Luna Sad 3 S2E4.png Twilight epic face S2E4.png Luna Sad 4 S2E4.png Fun Derpy and Crew S2E4.png|Derpy! S2E04 Twilight and Luna walking through.png|"It is of no use, Twilight Sparkle." S2E04 Luna 'and they never shall'.png|"They have never loved us and they never shall." Twilight glad to help Luna S2E4.png S2E04 Pipsqueak about to fall.png|Somepony help me! Applejack Aid S2E4.png|Carefull there Pip Applejack and Luna S02E04.png|Applejack scared S2E04 Applejack on the ground.png|It's Night Mare Moon! S2E04 Twilight 'uhh'.png|"Uh... Applejack scared S02E04.png|"Applejack, the princess is looking for a little advice on how to fit in around here." S2E04 Applejack 'fit in'.png|"Fit in? Really?" Twilight give stare to AJ S2E4.png|Yes, I'm serious. Applejack giving an advice S02E04.png Applejack Princess Luna S2E4.png|Applejack, ready to show Luna about fun. S2E04 Luna 'fun thou speakest of'.png|"What is this "fun" thou speakest of?" S2E04 Twilight and Applejack pointing.png|The fun is over there. Luna Puzzled S2E4.png|"What purpose do these serve?" Luna Game S2E4.png|"Try to land the sp-sp-spiders on the web." S2E04 Luna looking at web.png S2E04 Luna about to throw spider.png|Let's just try out this game, shall we? S2E04 Spider landing on the ground.png S2E04 Luna looking behind.png|Well, that's a bummer. Applejack you can do it Princess! S02E04.png|You can do it Princess S2E04 Luna determined.png|No, I will not give up! S2E04 Luna throwing spider for second time.png|Let's try this again. S2E04 Spider landing on web.png|Success! S2E04 Luna enjoyed.png|"The princess enjoys this "fun"!" S2E04 Luna 'in what other ways'.png|"In what other ways may we experience it?" S2E04 Luna putting pumpkin on catapult.png S2E04 Twilight 'fire away'.png|"Fire away, Princess!" S2E04 Luna with the catapult.png S2E04 Pumpkin hitting target.png S2E04 Luna 'The fun has been doubled!'.png|"The fun has been doubled!" S2E04 Ponies cheer for Luna.png|Luna being proud. S2E04 Applejack and Twilight with Luna.png|So, do you want more fun? S2E04 Luna 'fair Applejack'.png|"I ask that thou call us... me... Luna, fair Applejack." S2E04 Luna 'Hear me villagers'.png|"Hear me, villagers." S2E04 Luna 'All of you'.png|"All of you." S2E04 Luna 'call me Luna'.png|"Call me Luna." S2E04 Luna walking with Twilight and Applejack.png|"Show me to this bobbing apples." S2E04 Luna shocked.png|Oh no! Nightmare Night is no more S2E04 Pipsqueak about to fall 2.png|Oh no, he's going to fall. S2E04 Luna going to save Pipsqueak.png|Princess Luna to the rescue! Applejack uh oh S02E04.png S2E04 Pinkie asking where Pipsqueak is.png|"Anypony seen Pip? We lost him the last time we had to run..." Pinkie Pie scared again! S0E04.png Luna Saving Pipsqueak S2E4.png|Princess Luna trying to save Pipsqueak. S2E04 Pinkie shouting 2.png|"Everypony run!" S2E04 Pipsqueak trying to run away.png|"Help! My backside has been gobbled!" S2E04 Luna looking 2.png|What? S2E04 Luna 'Tis a lie'.png|"'Tis a lie!" S2E04 Luna 'and ungobbled'.png|"Thy backside is whole and ungobbled, thou ungrateful..." Luna Angry 3 S2E4.png|"...whelp!" S2E04 Ponies backing up from Luna 2.png|Uh, I think we should back up from her. S2E04 Luna 'Fair villagers'.png|"Fair villagers." S2E04 Luna 'let us join together'.png|"Let us join together in..." Luna Fake Happy S2E4.png|"...fun!" S2E04 Princess Luna looking down.png S2E04 Luna grabbing spider with teeth.png|Let's have some fun. S2E04 Luna throwing the spider.png S2E04 Ponies scared by the toy spider.png|Well, they're not enjoying it. S2E04 Luna 'not enough fun for you'.png|"Not enough fun for you?" Luna Magic S2E4.png|"What say you to this?" S2E04 Zapping toy spider.png S2E04 Toy spider transformed into real spider.png S2E04 Ponies scared by the spider.png|That's not gonna fix anything. S2E04 Zapping toy spiders.png|Want more fun? S2E04 Spiders going down.png|I made it! CherryBerryCoveredInSpiders S02E04.png|Spiders apparently attacking Cherry Berry. S2E04 Spiders going onto the web.png|No wait, they just wanted to crawl onto the web Princess Luna aaww S02E04.png|"Huzzah! How many points do I receive?" Golden Harvest Spider S2E4.png|Golden Harvest has a spider. Ponies run around Luna S2E04.png S2E04 Luna 'do not run away'.png|"Do not run away." S2E04 Daisy hitting a barrel of apples.png S2E04 Luna 'As your princess'.png|"As your princess, ..." S2E04 Luna 'we command you'.png|"...we command you." Sassaflash running to Sea Swirl S02E04.png|Pony Crash S2E04 Cherry Berry hitting a stand.png S2E04 Princess Luna worried.png|This situation is getting out of control. S2E04 Shoeshine running away.png|Wingless Medley S2E04 Princess Luna worried 2.png|I must come up with a solution. S2E04 Mayor on a falling pole.png|Why would the Mayor climb up on that pole? S2E04 Luna 'Be'.png|"Be..." Luna Lightning 2 S2E4.png|"...still!" S2E04 Everypony scared.png Twilight Sparkle and luna S0E04.png|"Princess, remember! Watch the screaming!" S2E04 Luna 'No, Twilight Sparkle!'.png|"No, Twilight Sparkle!" Luna Eyes 1 S2E4.png|"We must use the traditional royal Canterlot voice for what we are about to say." Twilight Sparkle huh S02E04.png Luna Eyes 3 S2E4.png|"Since you choose to fear your princess rather than love her..." Luna Eyes 2 S2E4.png|"...and dishonor her with this insulting celebration, ..." Luna Eyes 4 S2E4.png|"...we decree that Nightmare Night..." Luna Eyes 5 S2E4.png|"...shall be canceled!" S2E04 Luna 'Forever!'.png|"Forever!" Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Twilight aghast at Luna's outburst S2E04.png|This...is bad. "Lecture her!" S2E04 Applejack 'goin' our way'.png|"We had everything goin' our way." S2E04 Applejack 'was happy'.png|"Luna was happy. Everypony in town was happy, ..." S2E04 Applejack 'look at 'em'.png|"...now look at 'em." Ponyville Upset S2E4.png|Quite enough sadness S2E04 Twilight realizing something.png|Suddenly, Twilight realizes something. S2E04 Symbol of Nightmare Night.png|"When she sees the symbol of Nightmare Night." Twilight determined to help Luna S2E4.png|"It's not over yet." S2E04 Twilight 'what I do best'.png|"I'm going to do what I do best." Twilight Lecture S2E4.png|"Lecture her!" S2E04 Twilight trying to find Luna.png|I must find her. S2E04 Twilight seeing something.png|There she is. Luna Sad 5 S2E4.png|Poor Luna... S2E04 Luna walking away depressed.png|"Leave me be, Twilight Sparkle." Twilight approaching the despondent princess S2E04.png S2E04 Twilight 'it hasn't worked out'.png|"I'm sorry it hasn't worked out how we wanted." Princess Luna believe what S2E4.png|Princess Luna's facial expression just looks so sad but yet adorable. Princess Luna thinking S2E4.png|Princess Luna thinking about Twilight's words. Luna Grumpy S2E4.png|"Yes, I can tell. With all the adoring shrieks of the children.. Princess Luna they run away S2E4.png|..as they run away!" S2E04 Twilight looking at Luna walking away.png|"Princess..." S2E04 Twilight thinking.png|I must figure out something. Confronting Pinkie S2E04 Ponies depressed.png|The citizens of Ponyville are depressed that Nightmare Night was cancelled... Pinkie Chicken 1 S2E4.png|...while Pinkie is still being Pinkie. Derpy pie chicken.png|Pinkie derping S2E04 Pinkie looking at something.png|When something catches Pinkie Pie's eyes. S2E04 Candy.png|A candy! S2E04 Pinkie with sparkling eyes.png|This is my chance! S2E04 Pinkie opening candy with beak.png|What an efficient way to open up a candy. Pinkie Chicken 2 S2E4.png|Come to Pinkie! Derpy Pinkie Pie 3 S2E4.png Pinkie Pie eating candies S02E04.png|Oh piece of candy Pinkie Chicken 3 S2E4.png|That's a long line of candies. Derpy Pinkie Pie 4 S2E4.png Twilight Tackle 1 S2E4.png Twilight Tackle 2 S2E4.png Pinkie Chicken 5 S2E4.png|"No! No shrieking. No screaming or squealing either. Okay?" S02E04 Pinkie muffled.png|"Momay...!" S2E04 Twilight 'there's something'.png|"There's something I want you to see. And I promise that it's safe, ..." Twilight "Do you promise not to shriek?" S2E04.png|"...but you really, really can't shriek. Do you promise not to shriek?" S2E04 Pinkie mmhm.png|I promise. S2E04 Twilight looking.png|Get over here, princess. S2E04 Princess Luna coming in.png|Hello there, pony with a chicken costume. S2E04 Pinkie chicken squawk.png|Oh no, Night Mare Mo- Pinkie Pie bugaw- S02E04.png|Must...not...shriek. Twilight and Luna1 S02E04.png|"You remember Princess Luna, right?" S2E04 Luna 'of the frightened children'.png|"The ringleader of the frightened children." Luna Sad 6 S2E4.png|"Hast thou come to make peace?" Princess Luna thou make peace S2E4.png|It is time to reconcile. Luna Shake 2 S2e4.png S2E04 Pinkie and Luna about to reconcile.png|Looks like everything is going to be fine. S2E04 Luna smile.png|Oh no, a thundercloud. Which means... Luna Lightning 3 S2E4.png S2E04 Pinkie shouting 3.png|"Night Mare Moon!" Pinkie leaves egg behind S2E4.png S2E04 Twilight calling out Rainbow.png|Rainbow, why would you do that? Rainbow Dash laughing really hard S2E04.png Pinkie Pie running as a chicken S02E04.png|Escape! S2E04 Twilight taking a stance.png|Oh, you're not going anywhere. S2E04 Twilight and Pinkie rolling.png S2E04 Twilight talking to Pinkie.png|"She's changed, Pinkie." S2E04 Pinkie struggling to get out.png|"She's not evil or scary anymore! And she definitely doesn't want to gobble you up!" S2E04 Pinkie 'Well duh'.png|"Well, duh." S2E04 Twilight surprised.png S2E04 Pinkie 'I know that'.png|"I know that." Pinkie Pie being scared is fun sometimes S02E04 .png|"I'm almost as big as her. How's she gonna gobble me up?" S2E04 Twilight 'and screaming'.png|"So why do you keep running away and screaming?" Pinkie explains why it's fun to be scared S2E04.png|"Sometimes..." S2E04 Pinkie 'really fun to be scared'.png|"...it's just really fun to be scared!" S2E04 Twilight realizing.png|"Fun?" S2E04 Twilight 'you're a genius'.png|"Pinkie Pie, you're a genius!" S2E04 Pinkie 'I'm a chicken'.png|"No I'm not, I'm a chicken." Pinkie Chicken 4 S2E4.png|Genius! Princess Luna sparkle coming S2E4.png|"Princess Luna! I've finally figured out why you're having so much trouble being liked!" Princess Luna forgive withhold S2E4.png|"Forgive me if I withhold my enthusiasm." S2E04 Twilight 'come with me'.png|"Come with me. I'll explain everything on the way." Princess Luna sigh S2E4.png|Sigh. Might as well. Nightmare Moon's Arrival Mayor Clown S2E4.png|A sad clown S2E04 Pipsqueak 'would be my very last'.png|"I never thought my very first Nightmare Night would be my very last." S2E04 Zecora 'don't you fret'.png|"Come on now, little Pip. Now don't you fret." S2E04 Zecora 'not over yet'.png|"Nightmare Night's not over yet." S2E04 Pipsqueak smile.png|"We still have candy left to give, ..." S2E04 Zecora 'might let us live'.png|"...so Nightmare Moon might let us live." S2E04 Mayor talking.png|"What's Nightmare Night without the annual candy offering?" S2E04 Mayor scaring the foal.png|"You don't want Night Mare Moon to gobble you up, do you?" S2E04 Spike 'for me'.png|The rainbow wig doesn't make anything scary. S2E04 Applejack 'sounds like fun'.png|"Doesn't that sound like fun?" S2E04 Pipsqueak 'Goodbye Nightmare Night'.png|"Goodbye Nightmare Night." S2E04 Pipsqueak 'Forever'.png|"Forever." S2E04 Pipsqueak surprised.png|What's going on? S2E04 Foals in the wind.png|"Citizens of Ponyville! You were wise to bring these candies to me." S2E04 Zecora and ponies in the wind.png S2E04 Applejack and Mayor in the wind.png|"So pleased that I may just eat it... instead of..." Nightmare Moon Real S2E4.png|"...eating you!" S2E04 Foals screaming.png|Night Mare Moon! Bringing Nightmare Night Back Far view Nightmare Moon.png Nightmare Moon With Fangs S2E4.png Transforming back to Luna.png|glowing eyes Luna Fangs S2E4.png|Those fake fangs may have been a little too much. Princess Luna meant to do S2E4.png|Princess Luna is unsure if Twilight's plan worked. S2E04 Twilight 'just wait'.png|Just wait, Princess. Princess Luna for what S2E4.png|"For what?" The answer will come sooner than she thinks. Princess Luna surprised! S2E4.png|Something unexpected. S2E04 Pipsqueak 'come back next year'.png|"...but do you suppose maybe you could come back next year..." S2E04 Luna looking at foals.png|"...and scare us again anyway?" S2E04 Luna 'likest me to scare you'.png|"Art thou saying that thou...likest me to scare you?" Pipsqueak scary but fun s02e04.png|Scary, but fun! S2E04 Pipsqueak talking to Luna.png|"Nightmare Night is my favorite night of the year." Luna Pipsqueak S2E4.png S2E04 Luna 'Nightmare Night back'.png|"...Nightmare Night back!" pipsqueak S2E4.png Luna in the Everfree Forest S2E4.png S2E04 Pipsqueak hugging Luna on the leg.png S2E04 Twilight 'really do like you'.png|"See? They really do like you, princess." S2E04 Luna 'oh most wonderful of'.png|"Oh, most wonderful of..." Luna Happy 2 S2E4.png Luna Happy 3 S2E04.png Epilogue S2E04 Goldengrape about to throw spider.png|Spider throwing S2E04 Goldengrape angry.png|Almost! Luna aiming S02E04.png|Let the professional handle this. S2E04 Princess Luna happy.png S2E04 Ponies cheering for Luna.png|Woohoo! Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png|Ouch Ponies offering candies for Princess Luna S02E04.png Luna smiling at candy S2E4.png|Well it seems the legend of Nightmare Night was right about one thing, Luna likes candy S2E04 Lemon Hearts about to get apple.png Princess Luna surprise! S02E04.png|I love apples! Princess Luna om noming S02E04.png|Luna eating an apple while the Eye of Sauron watches S2E04 Luna and ponies laughing.png|Luna having a fun time. Spike and Twilight End S2E04.png S2E04 Twilight 'best Nightmare Night ever'.png|"This still turned out to be the best Nightmare Night ever." Rainbow Dash sees another target S2E04.png|''She'll never know what hit her...'' Rainbow Dash going for one last shock S2E04.png|Rainbow Dash ready to scare. Rainbow Dash gets shocked herself S2E04.png RD Shock S2E4.png|RD gets it back. Rainbow Dash gets owned S0E04.png|Shadow Dash shrieked S2E04 Twilight sees Rainbow Dash flying away.png|I wonder what got her scared. Princess Luna on her own lightning cloud S2E04.png|Oh, you did it. S2E04 Princess Luna smiling.png Princess Luna wink S02E04.png|Look who's having fun now. S2E04 Princess Luna laughing.png S2E04 Luna, Spike and Twilight laughing.png|And all is fine. Costumes Medley scared S2E4.png|Wingless Medley. Sassaflash's costume S02E04.png|Sassaflash's costume RaindropsCostume.png|Raindrops' costume Raindrops Costume 2 S2E04.png|Raindrops again, it's hard to see but it seems she may be wearing the vest for Winter Wrap Up. Dizzy Twister Costume S2E4.png|Dizzy Twister's costume Serena or Shoeshine.png|Serena or Shoeshine Sea Swirl's Costume S2E4.png|Sea Swirl's costume Lyra in her costume S2E4.png|Lyra Heartstrings' costume BerryPunchCostume.png|One of Berry Punch's costumes LemonHeartsCostume.png|Lemon Hearts' costume HornlessLyraCostume.png|Hornless Lyra Heartstrings' costume DevilCostume.png|Raven's costume CoconutCostume.png|Coconut's costume CherryCostume.png|Cherry Berry's costume CandymaneCostume.png|Candy Mane's costume Meadow Song costume S2E4.png|Meadow Song's costume Big McIntoshCostume s2e4.png|Big McIntosh's costume Cosmic running S2E4.png|Cosmic DaisyCostume.png|Daisy MinuetteCostume.png|Minuette's costume CoolStarCostume.png|Cool Star's costume Mr. and Mrs. Cake's costumes S2E4.png|Mr. and Mrs. Cake's costumes Derpy costume S02E04.png|Derpy's costume Promotional images Twilight and Luna promotional Facebook image S02E04.jpg|Twilight and Luna Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Twilight Star Swirl.jpg|Twilight as Star Swirl the Bearded. Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Spike dragon.jpg|Spike as a dragon. Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Rainbow Dash Shadowbolt.jpg|Rainbow Dash as a Shadowbolt. Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Pinkie Pie chicken.jpg|Pinkie Pie as a chicken. Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Applejack scarecrow.jpg|Applejack as a scarecrow. Category:Season 2 episode galleries